


Familienzuwachs

by astargatelover



Series: Isi-'verse [8]
Category: Tatort
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Episodenbezug: Der Trippler, Episodenbezug: Der lange Arm des Zufalls, Episodenbezug: Die Liebe und ihr Preis, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Isi-'verse, Original Character Death(s), Tatort Berlin, aber man muss die Folgen nicht unbedingt gesehen haben, außer in den Titel, außerdem ist das hier die längste Fic meines Lebens, bis jetzt, es gibt Episodenbezüge, es sind sehr sehr lose Bezüge, folglich, ich bin sehr aufgeregt, ich mochte ihn sehr, und eine kleine Prise, und... nein, wenn man Hellmann mochte, wusste nicht wo ich sonst damit hinsollte, würde ich sagen, übrigens: sorry wegen dem Spoiler-Tag
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astargatelover/pseuds/astargatelover
Summary: Till verreist mit Isi und trifft unerwartet einen alten Bekannten wieder.





	Familienzuwachs

**Author's Note:**

> Info-Kapitel: https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/5a19daf300083fdd88427ba/1/Isi
> 
> Diese Geschichte spielt: vom 14.02.-16.02.2003

„Papa!“

Till zog seinen Kopf aus dem Kleiderschrank.

„Ja?“, rief er über den Flur.

„Kann ich den roten Pullover mitnehmen?“

Für einen kurzen Moment legte Till seinen Kopf auf dem Regalbrett vor sich ab, dann antwortete er: „Isi, so viele Klamotten brauchst du gar nicht!“

„Das ist aber mein Lieblingspulli!“

„Dann zieh ihn halt an!“

„Ich komm aber nicht ran!“

Till seufzte und schaute zu seinem Kollegen, der an seinem Türrahmen lehnte und ihn angrinste.

„Guck mich nicht so an!“, sagte Felix und hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ans oberste Fach in ihrem Schrank komm ich auch nicht!“

Kopfschüttelnd gab Till den Versuch auf, zuerst seine eigene Tasche zu packen, und machte sich auf den Weg ins Zimmer seiner Tochter.

Vor Felix blieb er nochmal stehen. „Zwei Tage!“, sagte er und hielt die entsprechende Anzahl Finger hoch. „Zwei Tage fahr ich mit ihr weg!“

Felix zuckte die Schultern. „Mit 'nem Kind ist halt jede Reise ein Unternehmen.“

„Ja“, stimmte Till ihm resigniert nickend zu und ging weiter. „Ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich jedes Jahr erwarte, dass es besser- Was ist das denn hier?!“

Die beiden Kinder, welche mit den Rücken zu ihm auf dem Boden saßen, sahen zu ihm auf.

„Basti hilft mir, auszusuchen, welches Plüschtier ich mitnehme“, erklärte Isi.

„Aber muss deswegen DAS HIER sein?!“, fragte Till und deutete auf das Bett, welches über und über von mehr oder weniger kleinen, plüschigen Spielzeugtieren bedeckt war.

Isi zuckte mit den Schultern. „So kann Basti sie alle auf einmal sehen. Und ich schlaf die nächsten zwei Nächte doch eh nicht hier.“

Till legte eine Hand vor die Augen, dann ging er zu Isis Kleiderschrank und holte den roten Pullover heraus. Er warf ihn Felix zu, der inzwischen den Türrahmen gewechselt hatte.

„Hier, kannst auch mal was machen.“

„Ist sie dein Kind oder meins?“, fragte Felix, aber er lachte dabei und half Isi dann, aus ihrem blauen Oberteil raus- und in das rote hineinzukommen.

Till machte als Antwort ein schwer interpretierbares Geräusch.

„Wieso nimmst du nicht Fluffi mit?“, wollte er von seiner Tochter wissen.

„Ickninniffn“, antwortete sie nuschelnd, zog sich dann den Pulli über den Kopf und holte tief Luft. „Ich kann ihn nicht finden! Puh.“

„Irgendwo muss er ja sein“, meinte ihr Vater und sah sich im Zimmer um.

Isi schüttelte den Kopf. „Alle Plüschtiere, die hier im Zimmer waren, sind jetzt auf dem Bett. Stimmt's?“

Basti, den sie erwartungsvoll ansah, nickte eifrig.

Till seufzte. „Okay. Ich sag dir was: Ich such deinen Fluffi, und du rufst jetzt deine Tante an und sagst ihr, dass wir's zum Abendessen nicht schaffen werden, okay?“

Isi nickte bestimmt und verschwand aus dem Zimmer. Till begann damit, den Kleiderschrank zu durchsuchen.

„Meinst du echt, dass er da drin ist?“, fragte Felix und wechselte sein Standbein.

Till warf ihm einen leicht genervten Blick zu. „Ich dachte, du hast auch 'n Kind? Oder sind Jungs neuerdings ordentlicher als Mädchen?“

„Touché.“

In diesem Moment kam Isi mit dem Telefon in der Hand zurück. „Tante Rike sagt, das ist schon okay“, sagte sie, und dann in den Hörer: „Was?... Nein, er kann gerade nicht, er sucht Fluffi. ... Ja, bis dann. ... Hab dich auch lieb. Tschüss!“ Damit legte sie auf. „Ich weiß wieder, wo Fluffi ist“, sagte sie zu ihrem Vater.

„Was? Wo denn?“, fragte dieser und machte die Schranktür zu.

„In der Waschmaschine.“

„Wieso denn in der Waschmaschine?!“ Till fühlte sich der Verzweiflung nahe.

„Da ist Schokocreme draufgekommen.“

Till stöhnte. „Ich hab dir schon tausendmal gesagt, dass du hier drin keine Schokolade essen sollst!“

„Hab ich auch nicht!“, entgegnete Isi beleidigt. „Ich war in der Küche! Er war nur dabei.“

Till schloss die Augen.

„War die Waschmaschine schon an?“, wollte Felix wissen.

„Sie _war_ leer“, antwortete sein Partner.

Felix legte Isi eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Dann bring mir mal deinen Fluffi. Vielleicht kann er ja doch noch mit dir mitkommen.“

Isi nickte und verschwand schon wieder. Till fing an, die restlichen Stofftiere vom Bett zu pflücken und sie an ihre angestammten Plätze zurückzusetzen.

„Komm, hilf mit, kleiner Zwerg“, sagte er zu Basti.

„Du sollst mich nicht so nennen!“, erwiderte dieser entrüstet, machte aber beim Aufräumen mit. „Ich wachse noch“, fügte er hinzu.

„Und damit hast du die Chance, eines Tages ‚großer Zwerg’ zu sein. Nicht so wie gewisse andere Leute“, sagte Till und warf Bastis Vater einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

Dieser streckte ihm die Zunge raus und wurde im nächsten Moment von Isi am Ärmel gezupft. Sie drückte ihm ein flauschiges, hellbraunes Plüschtier mit kleinen, dunkelbraunen Flecken und vier Pfoten in die Hand.

„Das ist also Fluffi?“, fragte Felix, und Isi nickte zustimmend.

„Ist das ein Hund?“, wollte er wissen.

„Eine Hyäne!“, erklärte Isi eifrig und guckte ihm dabei zu, wie er den _großen_ , dunkelbraunen Flecken, der eindeutig nicht auf den Rücken des Tieres gehörte, begutachtete.

„Und?“, fragte sie interessiert.

„Sieht ziemlich oberflächlich aus“, meinte Felix. „Das müsste man mit warmem Wasser rauswaschen können. Nur trocken müssen wir ihn danach noch kriegen...“

Isi zog ihn bereits Richtung Badezimmer.

„Nehmt den Föhn!“, rief Till den beiden hinterher. Dann flüsterte er: „Ich werd hier noch verrückt.“

~

Als endlich beide Taschen gepackt, die inzwischen hungrigen Kinder mit Snacks versorgt und alle Plüschtiere getrocknet worden waren, standen die vier dann schließlich vor Tills Mercedes.

„Danke fürs Aufpassen“, sagte Till und umarmte Felix zum Abschied. „Und fürs Vorbeibringen. Und so.“

„Kein Problem“, antwortete dieser. „Macht immer wieder Spaß.“ Er wandte sich an die Kleine. „Und, Isi? Fertig zum Verreisen?“ Er wuschelte ihr durch die Haare, und sie nickte.

„Kann's kaum noch erwarten!“ Sie hüpfte auf der Stelle herum.

„Können wir nicht doch mitkommen?“, bat Basti seinen Vater.

Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. „Diesmal nicht, Basti. Ich hab's dir doch schon erklärt, das ist was Privates von den beiden.“

„Wir sind was Privates!“, entgegnete sein Sohn. „Till ist vielleicht dein Partner auf der Arbeit, aber Isi ist meine Schwester, und das macht es privat!“ Er legte einen Arm um sie.

„Ihr zwei mögt ja Bruder und Schwester sein“, meinte Felix und kniete sich hin, „aber Isi hat immer noch 'ne andere Mama als du, und darum muss sie eben auch mal ohne dich wegfahren.“ Er zog Basti an sich und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Ist ja nur für ein Wochenende“, sagte Isi tröstend und drückte Bastis Hand.

„Stimmt“, sagte Till und öffnete seiner Tochter die Autotür. „Montag seht ihr euch schon wieder. Das gilt übrigens auch für uns beide!“ Damit zeigte er auf sich selbst, dann auf Felix. „Wenn jemand dieses Wochenende 'ne Leiche findet, musst du erstmal ohne mich auskommen. Und halt mir die Kollegen vom Hals!“

„Wird gemacht“, versprach Felix und erhob sich. „Und jetzt hau endlich ab.“ Er grinste.

„Bin dabei!“, erwiderte Till, schloss die Tür hinter Isi und öffnete seine eigene.

Als er saß, wandte er sich noch einmal an Basti. „Pass mir auf deinen alten Herrn auf, ja, kleiner Zwerg?“

„Wird gemacht“, antwortete dieser ebenfalls und fügte noch hinzu: „Wolkenkratzer.“

Felix legte seinem Sohn lachend einen Arm um die Schulter.

„Bring deinem Jungen mal Manieren bei!“, verlangte Till, ebenfalls lachend.

„Wie, kannst du mit solchen Kommentaren nicht leben, _Großer_?“, fragte sein Partner mit demonstrativer Betonung.

Till machte kopfschüttelnd die Fahrertür zu, ließ aber auf Felix' Klopfen hin das Fenster herunter.

„Viel Spaß in Frankfurt“, wünschte der ihm und Isi.

„Ja, viel Spaß!“, sagte auch Basti.

„Werden wir hoffentlich haben“, antwortete Till. „Stimmt's, Kleine?“

Isi nickte. „Das wird toll!“ Sie legte eine Hand ans Fenster. „Bis Montag, Basti!“

„Bis Montag!“, erwiderte dieser und ließ sich von seinem Vater ein Stück vom Auto wegziehen, damit Till endlich losfahren konnte.

Nachdem er das getan hatte, beobachtete Till im Rückspiegel, wie seine Tochter sich in ihrem Kindersitz drehte, um aus der Heckscheibe gucken und so lange wie möglich sehen zu können, wie Basti und Felix ihnen hinterherwinkten.

~

Mit federnden Schritten durchquerte Till den kleinen Garten vor der Doppelhaushälfte. Es tat gut, nach über fünf Stunden Fahrt die Beine an einem Ort zu strecken, der kein Autobahnrastplatz war.

Till stieg die wenigen Stufen zum Haus hoch und drückte die Klingel neben dem Messingschild, auf dem in elegant geschwungenen Buchstaben der Name „Friederike Braun“ stand.

Eine lächelnde Frau mit einer kecken Hochsteckfrisur öffnete ihm die Tür.

„Till!“

„Hallo, Rike“, sagte er und beugte sich zu ihr herunter, sodass sie ihn mit Wangenküsschen begrüßen konnte.

„Seid ihr gut hergekommen?“

„Es ging.“ Till zuckte mit den Schultern. „Bisschen viel Verkehr für meinen Geschmack, aber das ist ja immer so. Tut mir leid, dass wir so spät sind.“ Er lächelte sie entschuldigend an.

„Wart ihr jemals pünktlich?“, fragte sie und lachte. „Ich sag's dir jedes Mal: Kündige dich früher an, als du da sein willst, dann wird das schon! Sag mal...“ Sie schaute an ihm vorbei. „Wo hast du eigentlich mein Lieblingsmädchen gelassen?“

„Im Auto“, erwiderte Till und nickte einmal hinter sich. „Sie schläft.“

„Stimmt gar nicht!“, kam die Antwort und Till drehte sich um. Isi stand vor dem Auto und rieb sich die Augen. Dann kletterte sie über den kleinen Gartenzaun und rannte auf das Haus zu.

„Tante Rike!“

„Lieblingsmädchen!“

Till trat einen Schritt zur Seite und Isi wurde von ihrer Gastgeberin umarmt und hochgehoben. Allerdings wurde sie auch schnell wieder abgesetzt.

„Du bist aber wieder groß geworden!“, rief Rike aus. „Und schwer.“

„Irgendwann bin ich so groß wie Papa!“, verkündete Isi grinsend.

„Wenn das mit dir so weitergeht, bist du das am Ende wirklich“, meinte Rike und streichelte ihr über den Kopf. „Und deine Haare sind auch schon wieder dunkler geworden. Irgendwann werden die noch braun.“

„Das ist schon okay“, sagte Isi. „Du hast braune Haare, Papa hat braune Haare, Mama hatte braune Haare. Da können meine ruhig auch braun werden.“

„Und du wirst deine blonden Haare gar nicht vermissen?“

Isi schüttelte den Kopf. „Nee. Ohne pass ich besser zu meiner Familie. Felix und Basti haben sogar schwarze Haare. So dunkel dürften meine auch werden.“

Rike lächelte und drückte sie noch einmal an sich. Dann wandte sie sich an Till.

„Hol doch mal eure Sachen aus dem Auto. Ich bring unsere Große hier inzwischen in euer Zimmer.“

„Mach ich.“

~

Als Till ins Gästezimmer kam, lag Isi schlafend, mit einem schwarz-weißen Plüschpferd unter dem Arm auf dem ausgezogenen Schlafsofa. Rike saß neben ihr.

„Till, was hast du mit ihr gemacht?“, fragte sie amüsiert.

„Ich?“, erwiderte er grinsend und stellte die Taschen ab. „Ich hab gar nichts mit ihr gemacht! Sie hat nur nicht so gut geschlafen in den letzten Tagen. War so aufgeregt. Und was machst du eigentlich mit ihr?“ Er zeigte auf das Pferdchen.

„ _Noch ein_ neues Stofftier? Wirklich? Ich weiß langsam nicht mehr, wohin damit!“

Rike stand auf und gab ihm einen spielerischen Schubs.

„Ich seh sie eben nicht so oft. Da will ich sie verwöhnen, wenn sie da ist.“

„Du könntest endlich mal nach Berlin ziehen“, erwiderte Till und folgte ihr aus dem Zimmer.

„Du hättest damals auch hierher nach Frankfurt ziehen können“, meinte Rike. „Und jetzt ziehe ich sicher nicht um.“

„Stimmt ja“, sagte Till und lächelte sie verschlagen an, während er mit ihr in die Küche ging. „Lernen wir ihn denn auch bald mal kennen, deinen neuen Freund?“

„Er wäre heute hergekommen, aber er musste überraschend 'ne Nachtschicht übernehmen. Tee?“ Fragend hielt Rike einen kleinen Karton hoch.

„Nee, danke. Sag mal, als was arbeitet er denn, dein Typ?“ Till lehnte sich gegen den Küchentisch.

„Er ist an der Börse.“

„Ah“, meinte Till und nickte. „So 'n Anzug-Schnösel.“

Rike lachte. „Anzug, ja. Schnösel? Nein.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf und goss sich heißes Wasser in eine Tasse. „Er persönlich hat auch gar nicht so viel mit Aktien zu tun. Er macht eher sowas, was du machst.“

„Sowas, was ich mache?“, fragte Till überrascht. „Jetzt bin ich aber neugierig.“

„Er kommt morgen zum Frühstück“, sagte Rike und lächelte geheimnisvoll. „Da kannst du ihn dann ja selber fragen.“

Till seufzte. „Du musst einen immer auf die Folter spannen.“

Rike grinste und setzte sich an den Tisch. „So bin ich eben.“

Till setzte sich ebenfalls auf einen Stuhl. „Was ist denn hier sonst so los?“

„Ich hab einen neuen Friedhofsgärtner eingestellt. Die Arbeit von dem alten ging gar nicht mehr.“

Till stützte den Kopf auf die Hände und lächelte. „Manchmal vergesse ich, dass du Anwältin bist.“

„Was soll das denn heißen?“

„Das soll heißen, dass du mehr verdienst als ich!“ Er hob unschuldig die Hände. „Das ist alles.“

Rike musterte ihn prüfend, dann lachte sie. „Okay. Das lass ich dir nochmal durchgehen.“

„Was hab ich denn getan?“, fragte Till, ebenfalls lachend.

Ohne darauf einzugehen, fragte Rike: „Wie läuft's denn in Berlin? Du löst immer noch fleißig Fälle?“

„Oh ja.“ Till nickte. „Ich kann nicht zu sehr ins Detail gehen, aber: Hast du das von der Claasen gehört?“

„Ariane Claasen?“, fragte Rike mit großen Augen. „Die Schauspielerin? Deren Mann ermordet wurde?“

Till lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Genau die.“

„Natürlich hab ich das gehört. War ja schwer zu vermeiden. Das war dein Fall?“

Till nickte stolz.

Rike lachte. „Wer von uns hat jetzt betuchte Klienten?“

Till lehnte sich wieder nach vorne. „Ey, anders als du werde ich nicht nach Klienten bezahlt. Und das ist auch gut so! So viele reiche und berühmte Leute lassen sich nämlich nicht abmurksen.“

Rike schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Aber jetzt erzähl doch mal: Wie war das mit der Claasen?“

Till nickte. „Okay. Also: Es hat damit angefangen, dass unser Chef uns auf diesen Empfang geschickt hat...“

~

Till wachte auf, weil ihm der Geruch von Kaffee in die Nase stieg. Er drehte sich um und bemerkte, dass Isi nicht bei ihm war. Er setzte sich auf und blickte sich im Zimmer um, aber sie war nirgends zu entdecken. Seufzend ließ er sich wieder auf den Rücken fallen, drehte den Kopf zur Seite und guckte auf die Uhr, die auf einem kleinen Tisch neben dem Sofa stand: Kurz nach neun.

Till gähnte herzhaft, streckte sich noch einmal und stand dann auf.

Er betätigte den Schalter für die Deckenlampe – und machte sie gleich wieder aus. Viel zu hell. Stattdessen knipste er die Nachttischlampe an und zog sich in deren Licht an.

 

Als er in die Küche kam, saß Rike bereits am Küchentisch.

„Guten Morgen“, begrüßte sie ihn und zeigte auf eine Tasse, die ihr gegenüberstand. „Hab dir Kaffee eingeschenkt.“

„Super“, meinte Till, setzte sich und nahm einen Schluck. Dann verzog er das Gesicht und leckte sich über die Oberlippe.

„Ist noch heiß“, sagte Rike, den Kopf in die Hand gestützt, und versuchte, sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen.

„Danke für die Warnung“, murmelte Till. Dann fragte er: „Wo ist eigentlich Isi?“

„Nebenan“, antwortete Rike und zeigte Richtung Nachbarhaus. „Sie wollte unbedingt mit Hatice spielen gehen.“

„Ah“, sagte Till. „Familie Yılmaz ist also inzwischen nicht umgezogen?“

„Die ziehen hier nie weg“, sagte Rike lächelnd. „Dafür gefällt's denen hier viel zu gut.“

Till nickte und goss etwas Milch in seinen Kaffee. „Isi macht sich trotzdem jedes Jahr wieder Sorgen, sie könnten weg sein.“

„Ja“, stimmte Rike ihm zu. „Sie wäre am liebsten heute früh um sieben schon rübergegangen.“

Till sah auf. „Hat sie dich geweckt?“, wollte er wissen.

„Ich wäre sowieso bald aufgestanden“, erwiderte Rike. „Weißt ja, ich bin ein Morgenmensch.“

„Du bist ein Mysterium“, sagte Till, und sie lachte.

„Und _du_ bist um so eine Uhrzeit unausstehlich. Darum haben wir dich ja auch schlafen lassen.“

„Danke“, meinte Till grinsend. „Aber weißt du, was mich noch unausstehlich macht? Hunger. Wie sieht's mit Frühstück aus?“

Seine Gastgeberin stand auf. „Bin schon dabei“, sagte sie und holte Brot aus einem Schrank. „Aufschnitt ist im Kühlschrank. Bedien dich.“

Das ließ sich Till nicht zweimal sagen. „Sag mal“, meinte er, während er Wurst und Käse auf den Tisch stellte, „wollte dein Freund nicht zum Frühstück kommen?“

„Wird er auch“, antwortete Rike und öffnete eine Schublade mit Besteck. „Du musst bedenken, er hatte gestern eine lange Nacht.“

In diesem Moment klingelte es. „Das dürfte er auch schon sein“, sagte sie und lief zur Tür.

Till schaute ihr kurz hinterher, dann nahm er sich ein Messer, setzte sich wieder an den Tisch und begann, sich ein Brot zu schmieren.

„Hallo, Schatz“, hörte er Rike sagen, dann folgte eine Pause. Man musste nicht bei der Kripo sein, um zu wissen, dass die zwei sich küssten. Till nahm sich die Packung mit Käse.

„Hallo, Liebling“, sagte eine Männerstimme, und Till ließ den Käse beinahe fallen. War das nicht gerade...? Nein, nein, das konnte nicht sein. Andererseits...

„Freut mich, dass du's so früh geschafft hast“, sagte wieder Rike.

„Für dich schaff ich doch alles“, war die Antwort, und Tills Zweifel schwanden mehr und mehr. Das durfte ja wohl nicht wahr sein...

Doch noch bevor Till sich vernünftige Gedanken über seine Reaktion machen konnte, stand Rikes neuer Freund auch schon in der Küchentür.

Till starrte den Mann, der ihm für seinen Geschmack _viel zu_ bekannt war, wie versteinert an. Seine Haare waren länger, als sie es bei ihrer letzten Begegnung gewesen waren, aber er konnte ihn trotzdem problemlos erkennen. Selbiges schien für den anderen Mann zu gelten, der Till auf die gleiche Weise anstarrte.

_„Du?!“_ , riefen schließlich beide gleichzeitig aus. „Was machst du denn hier?!“

Till fand als erster seine Sprache wieder. „Ich wohne hier!“, sagte er aufgebracht. „Jedenfalls für ein paar Tage. Und du?!“

„Ich? Ich bin mit der Hausbesitzerin zusammen!“, konterte sein Gegenüber in der gleichen Lautstärke.

Rike kam von der Haustür zurück. „Ihr kennt euch?“, fragte sie verwirrt.

Die Männer ignorierten sie.

„Und du kommst einfach so hierher?!“, brüllte Till.

Rike legte resigniert eine Hand vors Gesicht.

„Ich wurde eingeladen!“, kam die Antwort. „Um dich zu treffen, übrigens!“

„Na, darauf hätte ich verzichten können!“, erwiderte Till, und setzte hinzu: „Du hättest mich ja mal vorwarnen können!“

„Wieso ich?! Du hättest mich warnen können!“

„Ich wusste doch nicht, dass DU ihr neuer Freund bist! ‚Robert’ ist nämlich ein ziemlich häufiger Name, nicht so wie _‚TILL‘_!!!“

„Sie hat keine Namen genannt!“, entgegnete sein Gesprächspartner. „Sie hat nur gesagt, dass ein Freund aus Berlin mit seiner Tochter zu Besuch kommt!“

„Und da hättest du dir nicht denken können-“

„Nein, Till, hätte ich _nicht_ , Berlin ist nämlich 'ne RIESENSTADT!“

In diesem Moment tauchte Isi im Eingang zur Küche auf. Anscheinend hatte Rike die Haustür noch nicht wieder geschlossen. Mit großen Augen schaute sie zu dem Mann neben ihr auf.

„Robert?“, fragte sie. „Bist du mein neuer Onkel?“

Till bebte, aber immerhin hatte sein Ex-Partner genug Anstand, seine Tochter nicht anzuschreien.

„Aaah!“, rief Till, schob sich an Robert vorbei, verschwand im Gästezimmer und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

 

Er ließ sich mit dem Gesicht nach unten aufs Bett fallen und atmete tief durch.

Ein bisschen kam er sich vor wie ein pubertierender Teenager, aber er musste jetzt einfach irgendwo allein sein und nachdenken.

Als Rike ihm von ihrem neuen Freund erzählt hatte, hatte er kein Problem damit gehabt. War ja schön für sie. Aber musste es denn ausgerechnet Robert Hellmann sein...

~

Als sich etwa eine halbe Stunde später die Tür öffnete, schaute Till nur sehr vorsichtig auf. Er hatte wirklich noch keine Lust, sich vor Rike zu rechtfertigen. Aber Isi stand in der Tür.

„Papa? Geht's dir wieder gut?“

Till hob seinen Arm und Isi kroch darunter und schmiegte sich an ihn.

„Bist du wütend auf Robert?“, fragte sie.

Till seufzte. „Nicht direkt... auf ihn. Ich war nur überrascht.“

„Magst du ihn denn nicht?“

Till seufzte erneut und schloss die Augen.

Nach einer kleinen Pause fragte Isi leise: „Aber ihr wart doch Freunde, oder?“

Till öffnete die Augen wieder und sah seiner Tochter ins Gesicht. Dann antwortete er: „Ja. Ja, Isilein, wir _waren_ Freunde.“ Er streichelte ihr über den Rücken.

Isi machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. „Und jetzt seid ihr's nicht mehr?“

Till schüttelte den Kopf.

„Warum nicht?“

Till setzte sich auf und lehnte sich gegen die Rückenlehne des Sofas. Isi kletterte auf seinen Schoß.

„Das... Das ist schwer zu erklären“, sagte er. „Ich hab's nicht so gut gefunden, als Robert aus Berlin weggegangen ist. Wie würdest du's denn finden, wenn du so jemanden nach zwei Jahren auf einmal wiedersehen würdest?“

Isi runzelte die Stirn. Dann sagte sie langsam: „Ich glaube, ich würde mich freuen. Ich weiß es aber nicht...“

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Eigentlich sollte ich dir nur Bescheid sagen, dass wir jetzt loswollen. Hatice kommt auch mit in den Zoo.“

„Schön“, sagte Till lächelnd, während sein Kind wieder von ihm runterkletterte.

„Robert auch“, fügte Isi hinzu.

Till hörte auf, zu lächeln.

„Stört dich das?“, fragte Isi vorsichtig. „Wir haben zusammen Uno gespielt. Ich find ihn nett. Aber Tante Rike hat gesagt, du kannst sonst auch hierbleiben.“

„Hm“, knurrte Till. Er war von der Aussicht auf einen Familienausflug mit Robert nicht gerade begeistert. Aber auf einen Tag mit seiner Tochter zu verzichten, nur weil Hellmann dabei war? Kam überhaupt nicht in Frage.

„Ich komm mit“, sagte er und stand auf. „Den Zoo will ich doch nicht verpassen, hm?“ Er wuschelte Isi durch die Haare, und sie strahlte ihn glücklich an.

~

Der Tag war furchtbar anstrengend.

Es fing schon auf der Fahrt an. Sie teilten sich zu fünft ein Auto - Till selbst, Isi, Hatice, Rike und _Robert_ \- und die beiden Männer mussten vorne sitzen, weil sie von allen die längsten Beine hatten. Robert fuhr, weil er sich in der Gegend besser auskannte. Till wünschte sich, er hätte wenigstens die Ablenkung durchs Autofahren gehabt. So blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als Robert betont _nicht_ anzugucken, damit der ja nicht auf die Idee kam, ihn anzusprechen.

Das hatte er aber anscheinend sowieso nicht vor. Die beiden wechselten auf dem gesamten Weg kein Wort miteinander.

 

Im Zoo wurde es auch nicht besser. Till und Robert schwiegen sich standhaft an.

Ihre weibliche Begleitung reagierte darauf sehr unterschiedlich: Rike war genervt. Sie sagte den beiden, sie wären kindisch und weigerte sich, weiter darauf einzugehen. Sonst wäre womöglich eine „Sag Till...“-„Sag Robert...“-Situation entstanden, bei der sich die beiden durch sie unterhalten hätten, obwohl sie direkt nebeneinanderstanden. Aber Rike hielt an ihrem Entschluss fest.

Isi passte sich ziemlich schnell an. Sie fand es komisch, dass die beiden Männer nicht miteinander sprachen, hinterfragte es aber nicht weiter. Sie unterhielt sich einfach abwechselnd mit ihnen.

Hatice war ein schüchternes Kind, das ohnehin ungern mit Erwachsenen redete, die sie nicht sehr gut kannte. Till war es schon gewohnt, dass sie nur wenige Worte mit ihm wechselte, und daran änderte auch Roberts Anwesenheit nichts.

Während sie durch den Zoo liefen, ließ Till sich ein paar Mal zurückfallen und beobachtete, wie sein alter Kollege mit den Mädchen interagierte. Er war freundlich, lächelte viel und kniete sich oft hin. Till erinnerte sich, dass Robert von ihnen beiden immer derjenige gewesen war, der gerne eine Familie gehabt hätte.

Isi hatte ihn anscheinend wirklich schon sehr lieb gewonnen. Klar, damals, als er noch mit ihm gearbeitet hatte, hatten die zwei sich auch immer sehr nett gefunden, bei den Malen, wo sie sich gesehen hatten. Sie nannte ihn jetzt anstandslos „Onkel Robert“. Allerdings nicht, wenn sie mit ihrem Vater sprach, was diesem nicht entging. Sie wartete noch auf sein „Okay“.

Till schaute sich auch genau an, wie Rike und Robert miteinander umgingen. Sie hielten oft Händchen und berührten sich auch sonst viel, fast wie zufällig. Und wenn einer von ihnen den anderen ansah, tauchte sofort dieses Lächeln auf, das ganz besondere.

_„Die beiden sind echt verknallt ineinander“_ , wurde Till klar, und er seufzte. Er konnte selbst nicht sagen, warum ihm der Gedanke, dass Robert Hellmann jetzt Teil seiner Familie werden sollte, so unbehaglich war. Rike hätte es bei der Partnerauswahl sicherlich sehr viel schlimmer treffen können. Doch irgendetwas in Till sträubte sich dagegen, und zwar mit Zähnen und Klauen.

 

Till war froh, als sie nach ein paar Stunden endlich wieder vor dem Ausgang des Zoos standen. Isi hatte noch ein neues Plüschtier im Arm. Das hatte Till ihr gekauft, weil er das nicht Robert hatte überlassen wollen. Dafür hatte der, gemeinsam mit Rike, für Hatices neuen, kuscheligen Begleiter gezahlt.

„Papa, wir müssen noch zum Blumenladen“, sagte Isi.

„Weiß ich doch, Kleine“, antwortete ihr Vater und streichelte ihr über den Kopf.

Rike trat auf ihn zu. „Weißt du den Weg noch?“

„Klar.“ Till nickte.

„Dann geh doch mit den Mädchen schon mal hin. Robert wohnt hier in der Nähe, ich bring ihn eben nach Hause und hol euch dann ab.“

„Okay.“ Till stimmte diesem Plan liebend gern zu. Er war froh, Robert fürs Erste wieder los zu sein. In seiner Nähe zu sein spannte ihn einfach irgendwie an.

So gingen Rike und Robert zum Auto, und Till machte sich mit Isi und Hatice auf den Weg zum Floristen.

~

„Soll Isi noch mit zu dir kommen, Hatice?“, fragte Rike, als sie wieder vor ihren Häusern standen. Das dunkelhaarige Mädchen nickte eifrig. Rike nickte ebenfalls und wandte sich an Isi: „Ich möchte mit deinem Vater noch was besprechen. Wir holen dich dann später ab, okay?“

„Ist gut“, meinte die Kleine und lief mit ihrer Freundin zu deren Haus, wo ihnen von Hatices älterem Bruder die Tür geöffnet wurde.

Rike schloss ihre eigene Haustür auf und Till folgte ihr hinein.

Sie hatten noch nicht mal ihre Schuhe ausgezogen, als sie ihn schon anfuhr: „Sag mal, was ist eigentlich dein Problem?!“

„Mein Problem?!“, fragte er.

„Ja, Till, dein Problem! Was hast du gegen Robert?“

„Ich...“

„Ja? Ich warte?“

„Frag ihn doch!“, meinte Till.

„Das hab ich!“, entgegnete Rike. „Er hat mir erzählt, dass ihr mal Partner wart. Und dass du den Kontakt abgebrochen hast, als er von Berlin hierhergezogen ist.“

„Ich hab den Kontakt abgebrochen?! Er hat sich ja wohl auch nie wieder gemeldet!“

Rike fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare. „Dafür kannst du ihm aber schlecht böse sein, wenn du es genauso wenig versucht hast!“

„Na ja...“

„Till, ihr müsst miteinander reden!“

„Er hat mich sitzen lassen!“

„Dich sitzen lassen?! Till, ihr wart Kollegen! Er ist dir doch nichts schuldig!“

„Hm“, machte Till in einem Tonfall, der eindeutig zeigte, dass er das etwas anders sah.

Rike packte ihn vorne am Hemd und schaute ihm direkt in die Augen. „Till, ich liebe ihn. Und ich liebe Isi. Und dich hab ich in den letzten sechs Jahren auch ziemlich lieb gewonnen, auch wenn ich mich manchmal _ernsthaft_ frage, wieso. Und ich werde mich _nicht_ zwischen euch entscheiden. Also reiß dich gefälligst zusammen und rede mit ihm, ist das klar?“

Till nickte. „Ich werd sehen, was ich tun kann.“

„Gut!“ Rike ließ ihn los und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken übers Gesicht. „Hilfst du mir mit dem Abendessen?“

~

Till betrachtete den Grabstein vor sich.

Er war einfach gehalten: Eine Platte aus dunkelgrauem Marmor, außer Rankenmustern in den oberen Ecken kein Schmuck daran. Die Inschrift war ebenso bescheiden. Sie lautete:

 

Liane Breitenbach

02.07.1966 - 16.02.1997

Geliebte Freundin

und Mutter

 

Till fiel das Fehlen eines Wortes wie „Ehefrau“ oder „Partnerin“ wie immer besonders auf. Es tat weh - ein leichtes Stechen im linken Brustkorb -, aber das war sie für ihn nun mal nicht gewesen. Noch nicht einmal seine Freundin, also konnte er sich von dieser Zeile auch nicht miteinbezogen fühlen.

Nur „Mutter“... Till schaute auf, zu Rike und Isi, die einige Meter entfernt auf einer Parkbank saßen. Ja, die Mutter seiner Tochter. Da konnte man die Verbindung zwischen ihm und Liane erkennen, wenn man danach suchte. Die Verbindung, die mit einer einzigen, harmlosen Nacht in Berlin begonnen hatte, und aus der Isi hervorgegangen war. Till schüttelte den Kopf. Es war total verrückt, wie eine einzige zufällige Begegnung so viele Leben dermaßen verändern konnte.

Noch ein Wort, welches auf dem Stein fehlte, war „Schwester“. Till erinnerte sich, wie verwirrt er deshalb gewesen war, als er ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Bis Rike es ihm erklärt hatte: Sie war nicht wirklich Lianes Schwester gewesen. Jedenfalls nicht biologisch, oder legal. Aber dafür im Geiste. Sie hatten einander sehr, sehr lieb gehabt, ganz so wie Schwestern eben. Dass keine Blutsverwandtschaft vorhanden war, war da zur Nebensache geworden.

Als Isi auf die Welt gekommen war, hatte Rike ihrer besten Freundin selbstverständlich dabei geholfen, sich um sie zu kümmern; vor allem auch, weil kein Vater da gewesen war. Und für die Kleine war sie von Anfang an „Tante Rike“ gewesen, egal, was ein Genetiker dazu sagen würde.

Till vermutete, dass daher Isis Tendenz stammte, Sebastian Stark als ihren Bruder zu bezeichnen. Sie war in eine recht unkonventionelle, aber überaus liebevolle Familie hineingeboren worden.

Till zog sein rechtes Bein hoch und stellte es wieder ab. Dann wiederholte er dasselbe mit dem linken. Er seufzte. Das hier fiel ihm immer schwer.

Isi bestand darauf, dass an Lianes Todestag jeder ein paar Minuten allein an ihrem Grab bekam, um mit ihr zu reden. Till hatte keine Ahnung, ob sie ihn überhaupt hören konnte, aber wenn nicht, konnte er sich immerhin ein paar Sachen von der Seele reden. Tat ihm auch mal gut. Und wenn sie ihn doch hören konnte, umso besser. Vor allem aber machte es seine Kleine glücklich. Allein deshalb hätte Till es getan.

„Hey, Liane“, sagte er leise. „Ich bin's, Till. Ja, es ist mal wieder so weit.“ Er lächelte ein bisschen und räusperte sich, dann schaute er noch einmal zu dem Mädchen herüber.

„Isi ist groß geworden. Aber das weißt du sicher. Ich sag's dir ja auch jedes Mal.“ Er lachte leise, rieb sich den Hinterkopf und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich schätze, sie kommt da nach mir.“ Er grinste vorsichtig. „Was noch... Oh, ja: Sie zeichnet immer noch. Wird immer besser. Felix, mein Kollege, der gibt ihr manchmal Unterricht. Und der hat mal Kunst studiert, der muss wissen, was er tut.“ Till lächelte. „Gestern war'n wir im Zoo. Sie hat alle paar Meter was in ihr Notizbuch gemalt. Sie liebt Tiere. Hyänen sind ihre Lieblingstiere, aber das wechselt noch manchmal. Dachte, sowas würde dich interessieren.“

Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Sie hat dir ein Bild gemalt, ein richtig schönes. Da ist bestimmt der halbe Bestand des Frankfurter Zoos drauf. Und Blumen. Gestern beim Floristen, da haben wir 'ne Frau getroffen, die hat Blumensprache als Hobby. Wir haben uns' n bisschen mit ihr unterhalten. Isi hat eifrig Notizen gemacht.“ Wieder lächelte Till, und wippte auf den Zehen. „Das muss sie von dir haben. Na, jedenfalls...“ Er nahm die Arme runter und steckte die Hände in die Jackentaschen. „Jemand, der Blumensprache versteht, kann jetzt ganz schön viel aus diesem Bild herauslesen. Es wird dir bestimmt gefallen.“

Till seufzte. „Isi hat dich sehr, sehr lieb, Liane. Und sie weiß, dass du sie auch sehr lieb hattest... hast.“ Er schluckte schwer. „Ich bin froh, dass sie so eine tolle Mutter hatte.“ Er nickte. „Danke.“

Till atmete tief durch. Die kalte Februarluft tat gut. Dann winkte er Rike und Isi zu sich. Isi trug ihr Bild, säuberlich zusammengefaltet und in einen Umschlag gepackt, und Rike hielt das Grabgesteck, welches er und Isi gestern gekauft hatten.

Rike legte das Gesteck auf das Grab und Isi lehnte den Umschlag dagegen.

Dann umarmte sie ihren Vater, und Rike legte beiden eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Eine Weile blieben die drei noch so stehen, dann machten sie sich auf den Weg vom Friedhof herunter.

~

Am Ausgang wartete Robert auf sie. Till blieb beinahe stehen, doch Rike schob ihn weiter.

„Hi“, sagte Tills ehemaliger Kollege zurückhaltend.

„Hallo“, erwiderte Till im gleichen Tonfall.

„Hallo, Onkel Robert!“, sagte Isi und umarmte ihn.

Rike gab ihm einen Kuss zur Begrüßung. „Robert kommt mit uns essen“, erklärte sie.

„Ah“, sagte Till und beobachtete ihn vorsichtig. Im Gegenzug wurde er mit dem gleichen Blick bedacht. Anscheinend war Robert die Situation auch nicht so ganz geheuer.

„Ich fahr jetzt mit Isi ins Café“, fuhr Rike fort.

„Ah“, sagte Till wieder, und dann: „Moment mal, und ich?“

„Ich glaube, es würde dir und Robert ganz guttun, zu _laufen_.“ Rike warf ihm einen bedeutungsschwangeren Blick zu.

„Ah!“, sagte Till ein drittes Mal. „Ach so.“

Er schaute zu Robert, der ihn unsicher anlächelte und dann seinem Blick auswich.

„Bis gleich also“, meinte Rike und setzte sich ins Auto, in das Isi bereits geklettert war. Wenige Sekunden später standen die beiden Männer alleine auf dem Gehsteig.

„Also“, sagte Robert in die Stille hinein und rieb sich den Nacken, „wollen wir los?“ Er zeigte mit dem Finger die Straße hinunter.

„Klar“, sagte Till mit nur ein klein wenig Verspätung und nickte.

Eine Weile liefen die beiden schweigend nebeneinander her.

Schließlich meinte Robert: „Das ist doch dämlich.“

„Ja, du warst schon immer ziemlich dämlich“, erwiderte Till ohne zu überlegen. Von sich selbst überrascht blieb er stehen.

Robert versuchte, ihn böse anzugucken, musste dann aber lachen. Er boxte Till gegen den Arm und ging kopfschüttelnd weiter. Till folgte ihm.

Er sah ein paar Mal zu seinem Begleiter herüber, guckte aber immer schnell wieder weg, wenn er merkte, dass dieser ihn ebenfalls ansah. Robert tat genau das gleiche.

Irgendwann fragte er: „Erinnerst du dich an den letzten Fall, den wir zusammen hatten?“

„Klar.“ Till nickte. „Das tote kleine Mädchen.“

„Mhm. Susi Karsten.“

Till schaute zu ihm hin. Robert starrte in die Ferne.

„Ja“, sagte Till leise.

Robert schüttelte den Kopf und sah ihn an, als hätte er ihn gerade erst bemerkt. Dann nickte er.

Till hatte das Gefühl, er müsste etwas sagen, doch er wusste nicht, was das sein sollte.

Robert sprach weiter, und Till musste sich näher zu ihm lehnen, um ihn richtig zu hören: „Das hat mich ganz schön mitgenommen.“

„Kindstötung“, sagte Till. „Sowas nimmt einen immer ganz schön mit.“

„Nein.“ Robert bedachte ihn mit einem beinahe verzweifelten Blick, als könnte Till ihn niemals verstehen, aber nicht aus bösem Willen, sondern ohne eigenes Verschulden.

Till war dieser Blick unangenehm. Er schaute wieder weg.

„Dich nimmt sowas nicht mit“, fuhr Robert fort. „Ich meine, klar nimmt's dich irgendwie mit“, räumte er ein, als Till sich schnell wieder zu ihm drehte. „Aber nie so sehr, dass du nicht weitermachen kannst. Egal, was passiert, du kommst immer wieder auf die Beine.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, wie du's machst.“

Till dachte einen Moment lang nach, dann zuckte er die Schultern.

Robert sagte: „Ich dachte immer, dass du's von uns beiden eigentlich schwerer nehmen müsstest. Wegen deiner Kleinen.“

„Ey, lass Isi da raus, ja?“ Till hielt ihm einen Finger vor die Brust.

„Ich mein ja nur“, sagte Robert mild. „Wenn ich 'n Kind hätte, und dann jeden Tag diese Art von Gewalt sehen würde... Ich könnte das nicht. Ach, was sag ich, ich kann's ja auch ohne eigenes Kind nicht.“

Wieder schwiegen sie für ein paar Meter.

Dann sagte Till: „Weißt du, ich glaub, bei mir ist es andersrum.“ Auf Roberts fragenden Blick hin erklärte er: „Also, ich würd' nicht wegen Isi aufhören. Ihretwegen mach ich weiter.“

Robert sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

Till fuhr fort: „In 'nem Beruf wie unserem- meinem“, korrigierte er sich, „da kriegt man ganz schnell den Eindruck, dass die Welt schlecht ist. Aber dafür sind wir doch da, oder? Also, ich meine, ohne Polizisten... Da wär' die Welt ja wohl nicht besser als jetzt, oder?“

Robert lächelte ihn müde an. „Willst du mir sagen, dass du 'n Weltverbesserer bist?“

„Ich will Leute beschützen“, sagte Till mit fester Stimme. „Darum hab ich mit der ganzen Scheiße ja angefangen.“

„Ja.“ Robert lachte humorlos. „Und das funktioniert super, was?“

„Was soll das denn heißen?“, fragte Till mürrisch.

„Das, was ich dir damals schon gesagt hab: Wenn wir kommen, ist immer alles zu spät.“

Till zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, dann atmete er scharf aus. „Wir hatten 'nen Fall, vor ein paar Jahren. Mein neuer Partner und ich.“

„Und?“

„War 'ne komplizierte Sache, kann ich dir jetzt nicht so genau erklären. Jedenfalls: Am Ende wurde ein kleines Mädchen als Geisel genommen.“

Nun schaute Robert ihn aufmerksam an.

„Der Täter hat sich mit ihr von 'nem Hausdach gestürzt.“

„Meine Fresse!“ Robert hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund.

„Ich war noch nicht fertig“, sagte Till und wartete, bis sein Gesprächspartner ihm wieder in die Augen sah. „Ich hab sie gefangen.“

„Was?“

„Ich hab sie festgehalten.“ Till lächelte. „Und wieder hochgezogen. Hat keinen Kratzer abbekommen, die Kleine. Ich will nur sagen...“ Er kickte einen kleinen Stein über den Gehweg. „Wir kommen nicht immer zu spät. Und wenn du mal über unsere alten Fälle nachdenkst, dürftest du das auch merken.“

Robert schaute nachdenklich zur Seite. „Mag ja sein, Till“, sagte er schließlich. „Das ändert aber nichts daran, dass ich's nicht mehr ausgehalten habe. Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr.“ Er hob hilflos die Hände. „Ich find's bewundernswert, dass du das kannst, ehrlich, aber es ist einfach nichts für mich.“

„Muss man deswegen gleich abhauen?“, fragte Till missmutig.

„Ich brauchte 'nen Tapetenwechsel. In Berlin, da hatte ich bald an jeder Ecke die Assoziation ‚Hier wurde mal 'ne Leiche gefunden‘ oder ‚Hier wurde jemand zusammengeschlagen‘.“ Er seufzte. „Nachdem ich aus Berlin raus bin, haben auch endlich die Albträume aufgehört.“

„Albträume?“ Till sah ihn ein wenig erschrocken an.

Robert nickte.

„Warst du darum gegen Ende immer so übermüdet?“

Robert nickte wieder.

„Wieso hast du denn nichts gesagt?“, wollte Till wissen.

Robert schaute ihn ernst an. „Du hast nicht gerade den Eindruck gemacht, dass du zuhören wolltest.“

Till verzog die Mundwinkel nach unten, dann guckte er weg und nickte. „Tut mir leid“, murmelte er.

Robert seufzte. „Mir tut's auch leid. Dass ich so abgehauen bin, ohne vernünftige Verabschiedung und alles. Ich wollte einfach nur noch weg.“

„Trotzdem“, meinte Till. „Ich hätte ja mal anrufen können.“

„Hey, ich doch auch“, entgegnete sein ehemaliger Partner. „Ich hätt's sogar einfacher gehabt als du, du hast schließlich nicht mal deine Nummer geändert.“ Er lachte leise. Dann musterte er Till mit schiefgelegtem Kopf.

„Weißt du, dafür, dass du so scheiße darin bist, feste Beziehungen aufzubauen, nehmen dich Trennungen ganz schön mit.“

„Was meinst du, warum ich so scheiße darin bin, feste Beziehungen aufzubauen?“, fragte Till trocken. Er und Robert schauten sich einen Moment lang an, dann lachten beide.

„Mann, zwei Jahre!“, meinte Robert und klopfte seinem Ex-Partner auf die Schulter. „Ganz schön lange Zeit, nicht miteinander zu reden, wenn man bedenkt, dass wir uns mochten, was?“

„Wir mochten uns?“, fragte Till und sah ihn prüfend an.

Robert nahm die Hand runter und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich mochte dich jedenfalls. Wahrscheinlich sogar ziemlich.“

Till schaute ihn noch ein wenig länger an, dann gab er nach: „...Wenn ich dich nicht so gemocht hätte, wär' ich wahrscheinlich nicht so angepisst gewesen.“ Er lächelte Robert schief an.

Dieser lächelte erst zurück, dann fing er gänzlich an zu lachen.

„Mann, sind wir betrunken, oder was? So offen haben wir sonst nie über Gefühle gesprochen!“

„Also, du bist verliebt“, meinte Till. „Da gerät im Gehirn schon mal was durcheinander.“ Er zeigte mit einer drehenden Bewegung auf seinen Kopf.

Robert gab ihm einen Schubs. „Spinner.“

„Stimmt doch!“, wehrte Till sich lachend. „Dich hat's voll erwischt!“

„Und du?“, fragte Robert. „Glückshormone, oder was? Wegen deiner Kleinen? Im Ernst, so freundlich, wie du zu ihr bist, hab ich dich fast nie erlebt. Ist ja beinahe süß.“

Jetzt war es an Till, den anderen Mann zu schubsen. „Seltsam“, meinte er. „Als wir zusammengearbeitet haben, hatte ich sie doch auch schon? Und man sagt mir nach, ich könnte Arbeit und Privatleben schlecht auseinanderhalten.“

Robert grinste. „Apropos Arbeit...“ Er legte Till eine Hand auf den Rücken. „Du hast vorhin einen Partner erwähnt? Dann hat sich dein Wunsch nach einem weiblichen Kompagnon also nicht erfüllt?“

Till schüttelte den Kopf. „Hat er nicht.“

„Und wie ist er so?“, wollte Robert wissen. „Mein Nachfolger?“

„Nervig“, meinte Till lachend. „Und klein, so.“ Er hielt eine Hand an seine Brust. „Ganz anders als du. Kann aber erstaunlich verbissen sein. Und bis jetzt haben wir noch jeden Fall gelöst.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Schätze, ich hätte es echt schlechter treffen können.“

Robert nickte als Antwort.

„Wenn du 'ne richtig positive Beschreibung von ihm hören willst“, fuhr Till fort, „lass Isi dir von ihm erzählen. Sie schwärmt von ihm.“ Er lächelte. „Frag sie einfach nach Felix.“

„Felix“, wiederholte Robert konzentriert. „Geht klar. Ich bin gespannt.“

Dann blieb er noch einmal stehen. „Du, Till...“

Der Angesprochene drehte sich zu ihm um. „Ja?“

„Also...“ Robert rieb sich den Nacken. „Ich bin ja jetzt irgendwie... Teil deiner Familie... Wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe.“ Er lächelte schief. „Ist das echt okay für dich?“

Till dachte kurz nach. Dann sagte er: „Also, erstens: Ich bin nicht lebensmüde genug, um Rike sagen zu wollen, wen sie lieben darf und wen nicht“, nach dieser Aussage lachte Robert, „und zweitens:“ Till zeigte auf das Fenster, neben dem sie inzwischen angekommen waren, und hinter dem Rike und Isi saßen. Die Kleine winkte aufgeregt. „Du bist jetzt der Onkel meiner Tochter. Damit würde ich mich arrangieren müssen.“ Er lächelte breit. „Selbst, wenn ich dich nicht vermisst hätte.“

Roberts Miene hellte sich auf. Er ließ Till einen Arm um seine Schultern legen, und gemeinsam betraten die beiden das Café.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, wenn das kein fluffiges Ende ist.
> 
> Ich hoffe, diese lange Geschichte wird überhaupt bis zum Ende gelesen. „Je länger, desto besser“, oder was meint ihr?  
> Ich hab jedenfalls ein paar Tage dran gesessen. Bin froh, dass ich sie fertig habe. Und auch stolz.  
> Es ist auch meine erste Geschichte mit so richtig vielen Szenenwechseln.
> 
> Lasst mich wissen, ob sie mir gelungen ist, ja? Ich glaube, bei dieser langen Geschichte freu ich mich noch mehr über Reviews als sowieso schon. Bin halt so gespannt.  
> Und natürlich offen für Prompts.


End file.
